Rocky Road
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: Ahh, Rocky Road. A delicious combination of three ingredients who are all good in their own right. Also, a good way to relax after a stressful day. Whoever came up with putting these three together must've been pretty brave. Or just completely sure that they all belonged together. Luka and Adrien agree. Marinette's always fit in so well with them. But will she agree? Lukadrienette.


Written as a Valentine's Day gift to Freshnightcrawler over on Tumblr for the the mlshipfleet gift exchange! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Rocky Road**

Adrien shuffled into the apartment looking worn and supremely unhappy. He grumbled a bit, and then flopped down, face first, on the couch. His boyfriend, who had been listening to a new remix at his desk, took off his headphones to grin wryly at the blond.

"Aww, it's the Grumpy Cat," Luka cooed.

Adrien made angry cat noises into the cushion. Luka laughed. He walked over to sit beside his boyfriend, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Bad day, kitty?"

"It's the thirteenth."

"Ahh," Luka said, understanding. The thirteenth of every month was the day Adrien set aside time to visit his father in jail. Unsurprisingly, he was never in a good mood afterwards. "You know, if you hate it so much, you don't _have_ to go."

"Yes, I do," Adrien grumbled, turning his head and arching into Luka's hand when he massaged _just_ the right place on his shoulder. "He's my father, and I'm partially responsible for putting him there. I have to try to salvage _something_ out of our relationship."

"Ever the hero," Luka murmured, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head. Adrien whined and twisted to follow him back up, pulling Luka's head down for a proper kiss. Luka hummed, though neither of them made any effort to deepen it. It remained simple and sweet, their lips moving against each other slowly. Adrien didn't need passion right now, he needed comfort, and Luka was more than willing to give it to him. He finally pulled away, smiling down at the blond. "I can practically _hear_ you thinking, babe."

Adrien bit his lip and looked away. Luka raised an eyebrow. His heartsong was at a faster tempo than usual, but it kept faltering. Adrien was excited, but uncertain.

"Am I not gonna like it?"

"No! No," Adrien said quickly, shifting so he was sitting up as well. "It's just… well, remember when we discussed how I might be bisexual?"

Luka snorted. "You mean when you tried to convince me that we were marathoning _Sailor Moon_ just so we could learn poses for snapchat? And I called you out on your bull?"

Adrien tried to fight back a grin and lost. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Uh huh. You _totally_ weren't ogling Mars." And Luka _totally_ wasn't rolling his eyes.

"I… um…," Adrien chewed on his bottom lip. "Well, she's… _hot_?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Luka facepalmed. "That was bad. Even for you."

"I think I'm offended."

"And _I_ think you're coming up on a point here."

Adrien took a deep breath. "You… um, also might remember how we talked about opening up our relationship?"

Luka's eyes widened and he sat up straighter. "Are these two subjects _related_?!" he asked hopefully. Adrien gulped and nodded. Luka attempted to contain himself. "Did you have someone in mind?" he pressed.

Adrien blushed and looked away, pushing himself up and off the couch under the pretense of getting them drinks from the fridge. Luka tried to watch him patiently, he really did, but decided to give him a little push after Adrien handed him a can of soda without a word.

"Please say Marinette. Please say Marinette," he chanted under his breath, just barely loud enough for the other boy to hear him.

Adrien, who'd been in the process of taking a drink, spewed his soda everywhere.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" he cried.

"Babe," Luka said, giving him an unimpressed look and opening his own drink to appear casual. "I've had a crush on her ever since I _met_ her. And you two are, well…" He gestured to Adrien's ring. "And you've been…." He made a vague motion with his hand.

Adrien scowled, knowing exactly what his boyfriend meant, even if he wasn't able to articulate it.

"We've been the poster children for why secret identities are a bad idea," he grumbled, taking a drink and thinking about all the confessions, rejections, apologies, _near misses_….

Luka chuckled. "Something like that. Did you two ever actually date?"

"We tried to," Adrien admitted. "But things kept getting in the way whenever we made plans to get together. We eventually just gave up and decided to stay friends."

"Well, you're adults now," Luka pointed out, making himself more comfortable on the couch now that it was obvious that Adrien didn't want to sit down (and was probably two seconds away from pacing). "You get to make your own schedules, and there's no more Hawkmoth to ruin your night. You wanna give it another try?"

Adrien thought about it for a moment, started pacing, stopped himself, took a deep breath, and nodded. "You really don't mind?" he asked, still a bit worried.

"Not if I get to date her too," Luka said, a big grin on his face.

"We'll probably have to take it slow," Adrien said, thinking hard and starting to pace again. "To see if she's okay with dating us both. I mean, it's not like we were gonna proposition her on the first date or anything…."

Luka took a sip of his drink to stop himself from laughing. His boyfriend was such a cat. If he'd had a tail, it'd be lashing behind him right now.

"Or," he suggested, waiting until Adrien had taken another drink, "what with all the bad boyfriends she's had lately, we could just offer our stud services up front."

Adrien choked on his soda out a second time. It went everywhere. Luka snickered. The blond was dripping now.

"You did that on purpose!" Adrien growled, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Of course," Luka laughed easily, getting up and coming around the couch to face his boyfriend. "You're all wound up and nervous about this, when really, we visit her all the time. Now you have the perfect excuse to go take a shower and really calm down and think. _You_ love her, _I_ love her…. You want to hug her? Kiss her? Hold her? Have her scratch you in _all_ the right places…?"

Adrien blushed and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop calling out my kinks," he grumbled, still smiling.

Luka chuckled and pulled him close, running his hands deeply through his blond locks. Adrien moaned, his body instantly relaxing at the touch, especially when Luka bent down and kissed him deeply. Adrien melted into his embrace, clinging to him.

"I love you," Luka said, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes. "And I know you love me. And I would do anything to keep you happy. If this makes you uncomfortable, we won't do it. End of story. But, if you want to try, just know that I'm completely on board."

"But what if she—"

Luka shook his head to stop Adrien's panic. "If she doesn't like the idea, we won't do it. Same concept. You don't want to make _her_ uncomfortable either, right?" Adrien shook his head. "We'll just tell her we're okay with staying friends then, no harm done. We go back to occasionally crashing at her place and keying her ex's cars if they treat her badly."

Adrien snickered at the memory. Then he thought of something. "I saw him today, by the way."

"Who?"

"Brad."

Luka chuckled. It wasn't actually the guy's name, but they'd taken to re-naming Marinette's boyfriends when they didn't like him. Which was always. 'Brad' was Marinette's last disaster; ending rather spectacularly when she'd caught him cheating on her.

"At your photoshoot?"

"Yeah, he and one of the interns were getting a little handsy, so I _may_ have told his agent which closet to find him in when he disappeared. He wasn't happy."

They both cackled at that and fist bumped each other.

"All the more reason for you to get in that shower," Luka said, pushing the blond towards the bathroom. "We need to stop her from dating any more jerks."

Adrien laughed and agreed.

…

Suffice to say, Luka was surprised when, five minutes into Adrien's shower, he heard the front door open again. He looked up, pulling his other earbud out (he always kept one ear open, just in case) when he saw Marinette closing the door behind herself. She looked even worse than Adrien had.

"Hey, babe," he called softly, standing up and striding towards her. He had a feeling… from the wavering song in her heart….

Sure enough, she looked up at him with worn eyes.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked softly.

In answer, he swept her into his arms, pulling her close and tight.

"Of course you can," he crooned, stroking her hair as she hugged him back. "Or you can just tell me who I need to kill…."

Marinette laughed. "No more death threats," she scolded, pulling away to shake her finger in his face. "I swear, you two are so bad! Pierre still won't talk to me when I see him."

Luka pondered a bit. "Pierre? Pierre... Was that Steve?"

Marinette scowled. "His name is not _Steve_."

"Too bad. I liked Steve," Luka shrugged. "He was stupid, but he had guts." He grinned at Marinette. "And if he'd stuck around a little longer, we might've gotten to _see_ his guts—"

"Pulling a sword on someone—"

"In Adrien's defense," Luka pointed out, "he had just gotten back from fencing practice when Stupid Steve came up and tried to bully us into 'staying away from his girlfriend or he'd teach us a lesson.'"

Marinette groaned and facepalmed.

"Ahh, I will never forget the look on his face when Adrien whipped out his sabre and said, 'all right, then. Teach us,'" Luka continued, sighing happily from the memory. "I don't think I've ever seen a grown man walk away that fast before."

"You guys are hopeless."

"And you love us," Luka said, kissing the top of her head. He felt something brush his leg and twisted down to see it. "And you brought… snacks?"

"Ice cream," Marinette confirmed, holding it up so he could see.

"Rocky Road," he whistled. "That bad?"

"Let's just say its been a _long_ day."

"Got it," Luka said, taking the ice cream away from her and heading for the fridge.

"Hey!" Marinette protested. "I wanted to eat that!"

"Ah, ah," he tsked, holding it away from her until he could store it in the fridge. "Experience tells me that in situations like this: vent first, then ice cream." He steered her away from the fridge and pushed her towards the couch. "How many tissues do we need? One box? Two?"

"I'm not _sad_," she said, plopping herself down on the couch and looking very put out at being denied her own ice cream. "I'm… frustrated."

"Oh?"

"You remember—," she stopped herself. "No, you won't remember his name." Luka grinned at her. "My model boyfriend."

"Adrien?"

"Ha ha," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "As if I could ever steal him away from you," she grumbled. Luka bit his lip to keep from telling her about the conversation he and Adrien had been having just a few minutes ago. "The _other_ model, from the rival company."

"Brad!" Luka exclaimed, perking up. "Adrien and I were just talking about him! Adrien got to cock-block him today!"

"Oh my God," Marinette said, bursting into helpless laughter. "Well, it apparently put him in a bad mood. He tried to pass off some of my designs as his own this afternoon."

"He. What." Luka said flatly, all merriment vanishing from his face as he plotted the death, dismemberment, and possible neutering of one 'Brad.'

"Relax," Marinette giggled. "I already submitted those particular designs to my supervisor _weeks_ ago, so I have her on my side at least. Its just gonna be a nightmare of lawyers for a while. Especially since his company decided to show them off immediately as a sign of 'talent in all areas.' Ok? Can I have my ice cream now?"

"I think he needs to pay in bodily fluids."

"Luka!"

"Don't worry, I'll have Chat Noir to vouch for me. Nobody will _ever_ catch me."

"NO!" she exclaimed, pushing him playfully. He grabbed her so she went down with him. She huffed and pushed herself back up, scowling when he grinned at her. "No more threatening bodily harm on people you don't like! And if Adrien helps you, I swear…."

"You shouldn't swear, Mari," he teased. "You're supposed to be a role model and all that."

"_Luka?!"_ He heard Adrien call from down the hall. _"Who are you talking to?"_

"You'll never guess!" Luka called back. "We got company! Just don't come out wearing only a towel or you'll make her faint!"

"_Mari?!"_

"Hi, Adrien!" Marinette called, blushing furiously and pushing Luka away. "Geez," she muttered under her breath, "you tell a guy about one little crush in high school…."

"On second thought," Luka called to Adrien, "come on out! She'll pay money to see that!"

"You wanna die, Couffaine?" Marinette growled under her breath.

"I thought we weren't threatening bodily harm anymore," he said cheekily.

"Friends and family special."

He laughed.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Adrien said, coming out from the bathroom. He was still drying his hair, but was mercifully clothed. Luka put that down as one of Adrien's shortest showers, ever. The blonde smirked at them. "People paying money to see my body is how I keep a roof over our heads."

"Ha ha, you two are hilarious," Marinette said, getting up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Luka marveled at how close they were nowadays. They thought nothing of giving each other a hug as well. Though Marinette thankfully didn't notice the light blush dusting Adrien's cheeks.

"So, what brings you over?" Adrien asked.

It was Marinette's turn to blush and look away. "Well, I—it's stupid…"

Adrien raised an eyebrow and looked at Luka.

"Brad needs to die," Luka informed him solemnly. Adrien's eyes narrowed and Luka nodded. "Code Rocky Road."

"Marinette, would you excuse me and Luka for oh, say, an hour?" Adrien asked, his fake-friendly smile up on his face. "You can eat your ice cream and pick a movie. We'll join you here… ehhh, soon."

"No. No. No!" Marinette said, tapping his nose. "Luka and I have already been over this. You're not going Brad-hunting tonight!"

"Of course not!" Adrien agreed, trying to pull off his innocent face. "Chat Noir, on the other hand…."

Marinette groaned and banged her head against his chest. "So help me, kitty, if Ladybug has to string you up from the Eiffel Tower to protect _my ex_ tonight, _I am going to be very put out!"_

"You could always claim you didn't know," Luka suggested.

"Ooo! Or loan the earrings to Luka for tonight!" Adrien said, lighting up. "Can you imagine the look on his face if both Chat Noir and Lordbug come after him?!"

"Ugh, you two!"

"What?" Adrien said, wrapping his arm around her again. "We _have_ to protect our lady."

Marinette sighed and leaned into his touch. "You guys are impossible," she muttered into his shoulder. Adrien smiled and stoked her hair, but when he looked up at Luka, there was panic on his face.

I AM SO SCREWED, he mouthed to his boyfriend. I LOVE HER SO MUCH.

Luka clamped a hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. He nodded to show Adrien he understood exactly how he felt.

And just when he thought he couldn't love her any more… Marinette put a hand against her forehead dramatically.

"Oh, woe is me," she cried, "that you two hot-blooded villains would go off and leave me all alone in my time of need!"

Luka and Adrien both burst out laughing at that.

"Alone. Alone," she continued, dramatically dancing towards the couch. "Alone in this cold, cruel world, with my cold, cruel thoughts, and my cold, cold ice cream…."

"I think she's begging for cuddles," Luka said to Adrien.

"A lady doesn't beg!" Marinette exclaimed, affronted. She sat down on the couch primly and put her nose in the air. And then opened one eye playfully. "She demands. Spoon?" She held her hand out imperiously.

Luke glared at her. "You are too cute," he growled. He looked at Adrien. "We can't leave her like this."

"Agreed," his boyfriend said, already heading over to the kitchen to get the ice cream and some spoons. "Cuddle party?" he said, offering them spoons.

"Yay!" Marinette exclaimed, settling herself in between them with the ice cream in her lap.

Luka flicked on the TV. "So, what to watch… _Saw_? We could get some ideas for… Brad…." He trailed off at the glare Marinette was shooting him.

"No. Horror." She emphasized.

"It's close to Valentine's Day," Luka pointed out. "If you wanna watch TV, you're either getting gore or sappy romance."

She groaned at the reminder.

"Hey! We should get Mari to watch that anime we started!" Adrien exclaimed, snatching the remote from his boyfriend. "You'll love it, Mari! It's about superheroes!"

"Aren't they all?" Marinette said drolly.

"A _school_ of superheroes," Adrien added, giving her a wink. "Can you imagine if someone gave our whole school powers?"

"Yes," she deadpanned.

Luka burst out laughing. Hawkmoth had practically done just that.

"Don't worry, Mari," he finally said. "You'll like this one. There's even one girl with the power of creation."

She considered it. "Bring it on," she finally said, snuggling against Luka while Adrien fiddled with the controls to bring up the right title.

Luka allowed his arm to curl around her, marveling once again at how well—how _easily_—Marinette fit into their dynamic. He wanted to keep her there. To run his fingers through her hair. To kiss and hug her until she never cried again. To tell her how much both he and Adrien wanted to have her in their lives, but…. His fist clenched.

She had come to them for comfort, in a moment of weakness. They couldn't ask her now. It would be taking advantage of her. He sighed in frustration. They would simply have to wait.

Marinette pushed away from him, her eyes narrowing. "You're tense," she said, her eyes searching his face. "Why are you suddenly tense?"

Luka felt his cheeks warm. "Oh, just thinking," he laughed nervously. "About Brad. And things to do to Brad." He shot a panicked glance to Adrien, who bit his lip and winced. _Uh oh, he hadn't convinced either of them._

"And now you're lying," Marinette said, looking from him to Adrien. And back to him. She put the ice cream and her spoon down on the coffee table and turned on the couch to face them seriously. "What's going on, you two?"

"Going on?!" Adrien said, his voice unnaturally high. "Nothing's going on! We're going to watch an anime! Not going anywhere! Not planning anything!"

"Guys," Marinette groaned. "C'mon. It's me. I _know_ you. Now what's up? You two have been secretly signaling each other all night!"

"Signaling?" Luka repeated, silently signaling Adrien to ABORT! ABORT! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!

"All right, fine. I know when I'm not wanted," she said, standing up. "Geez. You guys could've just said you wanted a night alone—"

"We don't!" Adrien protested quickly.

"You're always welcome here, Mari," Luka added, trying to tug her back down onto the couch.

She pulled away from him and folding her arms, giving him a look that clearly told him she wasn't budging until she got answers. Luka sighed and looked at Adrien, who looked as terrified as he felt.

"We… wanted to talk to you earlier," Adrien said softly, "but we didn't want to pressure you if you were already feeling down from a past relationship."

Marinette took a deep breath. "One, I am not _sad_ about a past relationship. I am _angry_ about a jerk trying to take advantage of my hard work," she said. "Two, no offense you guys, but I'm _hardly_ going to feel threatened by a cinnamon roll and a band geek."

"Ouch," Adrien cried, clutching his chest.

"I think I'm offended," Luka added, grinning.

"So, whatever you guys think I'll be pressured about—wait, _pressured_?" Marinette repeated. "You want me to do something?" She thought about it for a moment. Luka opened his mouth to tell her, but snapped it shut again. He wanted to see what she came up with on her own. Her imagination was amazing sometimes. She looked at them apprehensively.

"Oh God, please tell me you don't want kinky hero suits."

Luka choked and bit his knuckle to try to hold in his laughter. It wasn't helping.

"YES!" Adrien said, lighting up. "Absolutely! I call the fox! I wanna be Naruto!"

Marinette facepalmed. Luka doubled over, laughing.

"Can I get the peacock?" he asked, wheezing. "It'll go with my blue-themed hair! And…," he grinned mischievously, "if you happen to forget a few buttons in the back—"

"Nope! Nope! Not listening anymore!" Marinette said, covering her ears and turning away.

Adrien sprang up and grabbed her hands, bringing her knuckles to his mouth.

"We were going to ask you," he said seriously, giving her knuckles a kiss, "if you wanted to be a part of our relationship, my lady."

Marinette blinked at him, eyes wide.

Luka slowly sucked in a breath, trying to calm his suddenly-racing heartsong. Not exactly how he'd thought they'd tell her, but….

"What?" Marinette asked breathlessly.

"Join us, Marinette," Adrien said, holding her gaze by locking eyes with her. "Be our girlfriend."

"Wha—What?" she stammered, shaking her head to try to make sense of this. "Ad-Adrien, I can't! I can't break you two up! You're—"

"He means _both_ of us, Mari," Luka called softly from the couch. She slowly turned her head to stare at him, her jaw dropping.

"B-b-b-both of you!?" she finally squeaked. She looked from him to Adrien and back again, her head whipping so fast she might've been at a tennis match. "Is that allowed? Is that a thing?—I mean, of course it's a thing, I've heard of people doing that before—I just never thought….Meeee?! Why me?! You could literally have anyone you wanted!"

"And we wanted _you_," Adrien laughed, giving her a fond smile. "When we thought about it, yours was the first and only name that we agreed on."

Marinette blushed. "But you… why do you want to change? I thought your relationship was going well!"

"It is," Luka confirmed, getting up and crossing over to join them. "We wouldn't even think about adding you in to 'fix things,' Mari. That's not how healthy relationships are supposed to work. We wanted you to join us because we realized the thought of it made us both happy. And we were hoping it would make _you_ happy." He reached out to rub her back soothingly.

"No pressure," he reminded her. "If you're not okay with this, we'll all just remain friends. But we want you in our lives, Marinette. As much as you'll allow."

Marinette stared at him, her blush getting deeper and deeper. Luka bit his lip. Her heartsong was frantic; a staccato of ups and downs… like she couldn't quite believe this was really happening. She finally pulled away from Adrien to bury her face in her hands.

"But this is—what if I screw up or something?!" she cried.

"Screw up on what?" Luka asked, amused.

"Relationships are about learning _with_ another person," Adrien reminded her gently, having learned that lesson the hard way himself. "We don't expect everything to just fall together perfectly all at once. Especially since there's three of us instead of two."

"But you already fit in so well with us," Luka added. "And we're together so often, I don't think it'll be too much of a stretch to allow our little meetings to get a bit more romantic."

"A bit more romantic, how?" Marinette asked suspiciously.

"Well," Luka said, licking his lips. "I know I'd really like to kiss you right now. If you're okay with it."

Marinette blinked at him, her eyes darting down to his lips once or twice. Luka felt his heart soar. _She was considering it!_ She turned to Adrien.

"And you're okay with this?"

"With him kissing you?" Adrien clarified. "Hell, yes! Or, wait… not yet." He pulled out his phone and held it up to take a picture. "Okay, good to go."

"Adrien!" Marinette said, scandalized.

"Model boy has a bit of a voyeuristic streak," Luka murmured in her ear. He reached out and pushed the phone down, just as Marinette turned to face him. Then, in a move he would be very proud of later, he turned his head at just the right time to brush her lips with his own. She stiffened in surprise and then, to Luka's delight, turned into his arms and kissed him back.

She pulled back before he could deepen it, right as Adrien wrestled the phone back.

"Aww, man, that would've been a good one!" Adrien whined.

"Deviant," Luka grinned, feeling extremely giddy right now. Marinette had turned the loveliest shade of pink.

Adrien stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, not bothering to deny it. Instead, he turned to Marinette eagerly. "Well?" he said. "Luka's a good kisser, isn't he!?"

"Yeah," Marinette said faintly.

"Sorry," Luka said, brushing back part of her bangs. "I couldn't help myself. Feel free to slap me if I overstepped my bounds."

"Luka," she replied, the song in her heart slowing down to something steady and sure. Her blush turned into a slow smirk. "If I didn't like it, you'd be on the floor right now, cupping yourself."

Adrien whistled lowly. "Is it bad that that's a turn-on?" he asked in a mock whisper.

Luka snickered. "You always did have a type," he said, giving Marinette a little push. She stumbled into Adrien, who automatically wrapped his arms around her. They both glared at him, but Luka just waved at them to get on with it. "Hurry up, superhero sweethearts," he teased. "All of Paris knows you've been wanting to make out for years now!"

Marinette scowled. "That's—"

But before she could finish, Adrien squeezed her tighter.

"What do you think, milady?" he murmured in her ear. "Shall we give it one last try?"

"Adrien, we tried before, remember?" Marinette exclaimed, turning in his arms. "It was a disaster! You got trapped in an elevator shaft during one of our 'dates!'"

"Yeah, not my best moment," he admitted. "But I got a kiss from you afterwards, which made up for everything."

"Adrien, I kissed you on the cheek," she said flatly.

"And I _cherished_ it," he grinned.

She scowled and, clearly intent on making up for the past, reached up and pulled him down for a proper kiss. Luka grinned as they both instantly melted into it, wrapping their arms around each other as they kissed hungrily. He snapped a few pictures on his own phone and sat down on the couch by the time they came up for air.

"So, am I the only one who's gonna watch _My Hero Academia?"_ he called innocently, thumbing through the pictures on his phone. "Oh man, I gotta show these to Brad. He needs to see how a _real_ model kisses." The other two giggled, sounding almost high as they finally separated.

"Well, you would know," Adrien said smugly, coming back over to the couch holding hands with Marinette.

"Damn straight, I would," Luka nodded. He looked up at their still-blushing faces. "I take it from your happy heartsongs that everyone's okay with this relationship?"

Marinette took a deep breath and looked between the two boys again. Then, a happy smile bloomed on her face; one Luka hadn't seen in years.

"I'd like to give it a try, if you still want me," she said, biting her lip shyly.

"If we still want you?" Luka repeated incredulously. "Adrien, go bar the door. We're not letting her _leave_!"

"On it!" Adrien sang, tossing the laughing girl onto Luka's lap. He grinned as she pushed herself up, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Still good?" he asked, shifting so she could fit in his lap more comfortably.

"Mmm," she said, snuggling into his side once more. "We can still take it slow, right?"

"Of course," he said. He looked up when Adrien finally joined them. "The Lady demands her movie and ice cream."

"Well, we did promise her," Adrien said, still grinning. "Is the cuddle party still on?"

In answer, Marinette raised her arm as an open invitation for him to snuggle into her side. Adrien took it happily.

"And can I still have pats?" he added hopefully.

Marinette giggled and carded her hand through his hair. Adrien sighed happily.

"You are such a cat," she murmured.

"Le mew."

"How do you put up with him?" she asked Luka, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Love him. Feed him. Never leave him." Luka grinned.

"I feel like that's a quote from somewhere."

"Yup, you're going to have to learn _all_ the cat puns."

"Oh please," Marinette scoffed. "I was his partner for _years_ before you two got together. _You're_ going to have to keep up with _me_!"

They all laughed at that.

"So," Adrien said mischievously, "what's the quote from?"

Marinette scowled. "Just pass me the Rocky Road."


End file.
